1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method of simulating a drive-train system in real time.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, governing equations of motion for a drive-train system are derived and expressed in mathematical matrix form. The matrix is either inverted or decomposed using one of several available methods. Because the matrix does not have any time-varying terms, the inversion or decomposition is performed only once. Subsequently, the accelerations are solved for each time-step by multiplying the applied torques with the inverted matrix or performing a back-substitution using the decomposed matrix with the applied torques. Typically, each mathematical matrix, and its inversion or decompositions, have a larger number of zero number elements in the matrix elements. Multiplication of the zero number elements with applied torques results in a very slow and cumbersome process, thereby leading to inefficient and problematic simulation of the drive-train system.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for simulating a drive-train system.